spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
One Coarse Meal II
One Coarse Meal II is an episode of PLWTR, and also a better version of the original One Coarse Meal and sequel. Trainscript THE KRUSTY KRAB Pearl: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! tears fill up the Krusty Krabs with all the customers in shock Mr. Krabs: Woah, woah, what’s going on, me daughter? Pearl: Didn’t you hear? There only accepting someone with no nose problems in the Seeweed-Seewa competition! And my nose is on my BACK! Mr. Krabs: But Pearl! You don’t have any nose problems! Peral: But i’m a whale! They'll NEVER accept me! I just look stupid. PLANKTON’S PLAN… Plankton: Heh heh heh! I think this will be the one, Spot! I just know we will take over the world today! Spot: Woof. Plankton: Yeah, you're right, there's probably a 5% chance of me taking over the world today. takes his miniature plane into the Krusty Krab when Mr. Krabs hears a loud thundering noise Mr. Krabs: Hey, what the heck is that? BAM! is shown getting out of the scattered plane mumbling something Mr. Krabs: Haha! You lose again, Plankton! Now get outta here, you rascal! Plankton: Wait… i have a backup plan. of the sudden the secret formula is dropped into Plankton’s hands. Plankton: What did i tell you, Krabs? Mr. Krabs: Bu- Buwu- But- Bu- Plankton: HAW! My little friend helped me out. Spot: Woof! Mr. Krabs: What the- Awww he's so cute! WAIT A MINUTE, NO HE’S NOT! Plankton: Well cheez wellezze Krabs… BUT I GOT THE FORMULA! Mr. Krabs: GIMME THAT! Pearl: Uh… daddy? Help! Plankton: shock Whu- whu- what is that? Mr. Krabs: Uh, it’s me daughter… are you making fun of my daugther? Plankton: It… It’s a WHALE! Mr. Krabs: Alright, now you're just being silly, go on, shoo! Shoo! carries his plane out of the Krusty Krab, mumbling the same exact thing he was when he crashed the plane THE CHUM BUCKET Plankton: Ugh, i need to destroy that whale so it won’t interfere with my Patty stealing! Any ideas, Karen? Karen: My mind is blank right now. Plankton:... You have a mind? Karen: Nevermind. Plankton: Oh, so you don’t have a mind? Karen: JUST DO WHATEVER YOU'RE GONNA DO. Plankton: Okay, okay. then have a montage of Plankton trying to destroy Pearl, but every attempt a failure Plankton: Alright, that is IT! I’m calling a lawsuit on her! Karen: Say what again? Plankton: I - AM - CALL - ING - LAW - SUIT. Karen: Whatever. is shown dialing numbers then screen cuts to a courtroom BAM! Lawyer: I am here for a lawsuit for Plankton against Pearl, correct? Plankton: Yes sir. This person has been haunting my nightmares since i was a little boy. Pearl: Wha- I wasn’t even BORN yet! Plankton: Well lets see what my… goes to black and lightning flashes CLIENT goes back to light has to say. Patrick: I.. like pickles his hand up his nose Lawyer: Um… yeah. What about yours, Pearl? Pearl: Mine? He’s an actual crab being! Mr. Krabs, show yourself! Mr. Krabs: cuts to black with lightning strikes I THINK…. cuts to white that this is totally obserb! He will never take me money! Krabs runs out of the courtroom and kisses his money in the Krusty Krab Plankton: KRABS! Mr. Krabs: Huh? Plankton: Why are you kissing my mother? Mr. Krabs: Whu- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Krabs runs back into the courtroom Mr. Krabs: gasp okay… gasp I think i'm done. of the sudden Penny decides to speak up Penny: , . is crying and saying “Plankton, please let her go!” Plankton: I will! sniff episode then goes to credits with backup pictures of Penny becoming a singer, and the very last credit is “----, ------------------------, -----.” - Penny” Category:Kingshire TV Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:Episodes Category:2015